jcefandomcom-20200214-history
Player Owned Market
About Looking how to create your own shop? This building holds within ten different rent-able plots. These can be purchased for a varying amount of money so to access a room inside of spawn for players to reach easily. From inside here you can create your own shops to peddle your own wares. The Player Owned Market location can be found North of the Spawn Shop, and is highlighted in red in the picture on the right. All ten plots are color coated and are rent-able subzones of Residence. Inside of the plots you will find space for your shops, a spot for your sign, a make-shift lantern open sign, and the Residence sign that shows information of the rent of that plot. Renting your Plot Renting your Plot To rent your plot, simply walk inside one of the non-rented plots. Upon entering the location, you will be presented with a pop up on your screen about how to go about renting that plot. This shows the pertinent information such as the total cost for the rent, and the day cycle on which the rent is owed. For example in the image to the left, this plot is rented four fourteen days and the rent is ƒ75. If these are acceptable terms, the plot can be rented by then typing the command shown /res market rent '''or by '''right clicking the market in the top right sign. Once rented, this amount will be removed from your account and the plot will be yours to edit. *Note that you may need to log out and back in for the change of ownership to take effect* ' Managing your Rent By default the shop is set to automatically withdraw money from your account when your rent expires, so don't let your account get too low or your ownership will lapse. To access the information of your rented plot you can type '/res market info to see the time at which your rent is due and other pertinent information. If you wish to prepay for your next rent cycle as well, you can right click the market sign or type /res market payrent. The game will begin to give you warnings that your rent is due once you are within a few days of your pay cycle. Canceling your Tenant Status If you wish to cancel your rent status, you simply type /res market release, 'followed by '/res market confirm to confirm. Note that these commands must be typed from within the Residence in question. NOTE: MAKE SURE TO REMOVE ALL ITEMS AND CLOSE ALL SHOPS BEFORE RELEASING THE PROPERTY Opening your Store First Steps Once you have chosen your space and are officially a tenant the next few steps are key. The first thing you should do as a new tenant is to flick your open sign on via the switch located behind it as shown in the photo on the right. This lantern helps players see at a glance which stalls are rented and active and which ones are not. Lights are on, Somebody's Home After flicking this lantern on, you should come up with a name for your store, for example the Aaron_Rubis favorite, "Sailor Scrotum's Salty Snacks," and replace the "YOUR SIGN GOES HERE" with the title of your store. Now that you've come up with a name, you should set enter and leave messages that all the customers will see when they walk into your stall. This can be done with the /res message 'command. The syntax for this command is as follows, '/res message . 'These messages show just like the for rent notice did when you first walked into the stall. For the ' 'flag you want to put the name of the residence, though since this is a residence you did not establish, to find out that name type '/res info. '''The residence name you will be looking for shows up in the first line. For this stall used in the example, it is '''The_Great_Tree.white_stall. Creating your Shops For an extensive explanation on how to create your shops, look at this section here of the ShopChest wiki page. Though for starters you want to decide which items you're selling and space out the shops appropriately. It is important to mention that you do need to access the chest to restock, and you need at least one space in between shops to avoid creating a double chest. Ontop of that, all shops cost ƒ10.00 to create, so plan accordingly. Advertising Lastly, with your space decorated and your shops established there is one more step you can take to really get your name out there on the server. You can go ahead and take what ever steps you wish to advertise your store, such as posting about in the in-game chat, to making a page here on the wiki. What ever you can do to get your name out there helps other players know your market is there. As the admin, what I would recommend is taking a picture of your stall from the outside giving enough room to see where it is and what is inside. Then I would go to the secret Facebook group for The Jebus Chrystler Experience, then upload it! Have your text describe what you are selling and for how much, as well as where you can find it. Category:Spawn Category:Shops